wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: H.E.R.O.
"Hero Extands Rare Overlords" Operation: H.E.R.O. is the eighth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Tuesday, January 12, 2016. Overview Michel Volban leads the People’s Army on a march toward freedom. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight along with the Kids Never Die, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Egg Fleet. A shadow covers the Kids Never Die's Treehouse. Will the Kid Never Die meet it's end by a strange shadow... Plot The Episode begins with Timmy Gekko being left in the care of a teenager named Vic while his mom and dad go out to the movies. In the unwitting eyes of Timmy's parents, Vicky acts like she can be good friends with Timmy, despite his attempting to object, and as soon as they've left, she reveals her true colors. She orders Timmy to go wash the dishes, despite him pointing out that she's supposed to be the one doing that. She threatens to show his parents a copy of Chix Magazine allegedly belonging to him. When he says that they won't believe her, he tells him he did this to her little brother and proves it by calling him on the phone and having Timmy hear the child screaming on the other end. Timmy reluctantly agrees to the task, and Vic then promises to order a pizza, with Timmy requesting that it should not have anchovies. Two hours later, after finishing the dishes, Timmy crawls back into the living room only to see that Vicky has eaten half of the pizza - except for both an anchovy-covered slice and a pepperoni slice that he saved for him. In his Room, Timmy gets out his Magic 9-Ball and asks it when his parents will get home from the movies, but it answers that they're watching the director's cut of Titanic, affirming to him that they won't be back for quite a while. Frustrated, he throws the ball at his wall. The toy suddenly splits in half and releases a magic aura that brings forth the entrance of Blonda and Tapper, who introduce themselves as his fairy godparents. Timmy, finding this strange, goes to call the police, but the pair stops him, saying he shouldn't let anyone know about them, or else they have to go away forever, as dictated in Da Rules. They explain to Timmy that they've come to help him out of his misery by granting his wishes. Suddenly, Vic was being captured by the Evil Dr. Eggman. Timmy becomes keen on the fact that he now has fairy godparents to grant his wishes and wishes for the Eight Tailed Snake. He then wishes for the Fleet of Numerous Spaceships to which the Egg Fleet fled from it to base. Eggman replies that "it's just fine" (although the Beater is no match for the M.A.S.S.I.V.E.). Eggman flies back to the Egg Fleet to return to Konohatropolis with Vic as prisoner. The scene shifts to the Kids Never Die at the opening ceremony Miyuki complains about Tatsuya not being Course 1 student. After reprimanding her, Tatsuya reminds her that practical magic skills are more important than written tests, and that he would not be chosen to become a Course 1 even if she refuses the position of freshmen representative which she agrees. Miyuki leaves for the rehearsal after being encouraged by Tatsuya. After overhearing someone calling him a Weed, and questioning why he is at school so early, Tatsuya runs into Saegusa Mayumi who seems to be interested in him despite his status as a Course 2 student and they introduce themselves. Nakajou Azusa comes to get Mayumi and Tatsuya excuses himself. At the call of the M.A.S.S.I.V.E.'s Flagship, Numbuh Genesis picks up the call only to see the Fleet have rescued Timmy, Blonda and Tapper; disguised as Dogs. "TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED" Numbuh Genesis proudly announces Timmy Gekko "Honorary Kids Never Die operative, Numbuh Timmy". After the the Celebration of the appearance of Timmy, The Kids Never Die are having a grand old time, relaxing, playing video games and—in Sonic Boy's case—strumming on a guitar. Timmy quickly wishes for a Genesis Portal from the T.V. In a flash of light, the Kids Never Die's Favorite Game; The Super Smash Bros. 4 on Wii U came to life with the Genesis Portal with all of the Super Smash Bros Characters coming to life including the Video Game version of Sonic the Hedgehog coming to life. Timmy is instructed to install the "good" toilet seat in the upstairs bathroom. However, he finds the entire bathroom transformed into the Space Zone where the Stage Version of the Egg Fleet appeared. The Kids Never Die finds Blonda and Tapper, warning them that if Crocker catches a whiff of fairies, he'll barge right in. Crocker is told by Timmy's mom that he has to knock on the door first, which Crocker does. Hearing the knock, the fairies restore the bathroom to normal and hide along the walls. As soon as Crocker is dissatisfied, the Smash in Space continues. However, he asks out loud if the leader didn't invite someone who could spoil everything. As it so happens, Numbuh Genesis had hired Britney Britney, who knocks on Timmy's house door. Crocker quickly gets suspicious and voices them out loud. When Britney goes to the bathroom to powder her face, the fairies restore the bathroom again and go unnoticed. When she shows a Shirt button for the Cosmo Con, Crocker finally gets suspicious enough that he decides to storm the bathroom without knocking. However, he is blinded by various things pelted at him, before being thrown out of the house even the Kids Never Die can see the parodies from the "Channel Chasers: Fairly Oddparents Movie". Thanks to the cookie clashes with the Theme Song; "Share the One World" by Britney Britney The Kids Never Die is able to beat the fighters on board the Eggman's Space Fleet Stage. Numbuh Genesis thanks the heroes for the smash in space before the fighters returned to their own worlds. In their own World the Super Smash Fighters placed the picture of them and the Kids Never Die on the "Honor Wall". "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Burai Yamamoto *Hibiki Takane *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Armada *Numbuh Sanban *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Litchi *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Kandy *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Dr. Eggman *Shinju/Ten Tails *Sonic the Hedgehog Debuts *Mr. Crocker- First Appearance *Sonic Boy *Timmy Gekko- First Appearance *Tapper- First Appearance *Blonda- First Appearance *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson *Cynthia Dickson *Lernaean Hydra- First Appearance *Shiba Miyuki- First Appearance *Shiba Tatsuya- First Appearance *Mario *Luigi *Cloud Strife *Shulk (SSB4) *Pit *Palutena *Princess Peach *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Pikachu (SSB4) *Mega Man *Dark Pit *Charizard (SSB4) *Greninja (SSB4) *Rosalina *Solid Snake *Jigglypuff (SSB4) *Donkey Kong *Ice Climbers *Zelda *Link *Sheik *Mewtwo *Bayonetta Trivia *Operation: H.E.R.O. is based on both the The Irregular at Magic High School Anime Series and the The Fairly OddParents Series. Category:Episodes